1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to air conditioning devices for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, hot-water heaters have been used, as heaters for vehicles, each of which is to heat the interior of a vehicle by utilizing heat of its engine coolant which has become high temperatures. Moreover, heat pump coolers have been used, as conventional coolers for vehicles, each of which is to cool air sending into the interior of a vehicle through use of a heat pump.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H10-76837 discloses a vehicle air conditioner including a hot-water heater which has an additional configuration for heating a coolant of the hot-water heater through use of a heat pump. Such a hot-water heater can improve heating performance thereof, over other conventional hot-water heaters each of which uses only heat of the engine coolant. The vehicle air conditioner disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H10-76837 is configured such that the coolant flows through an engine cooling portion, a condenser of a heat pump cycle, a heater core, and an evaporator of the heat pump cycle, in this order.